The Only Choice - Interlude: Running
by crammit
Summary: Deciding to test Brittany's new abilities, Santana challenges her to a race, not counting on how distracting Brittany really can be. Vampire- AU Rated M for brief bad language and sex.


**Title:** The Only Choice - Interlude: Running  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Deciding to test Brittany's new abilities, Santana challenges her to a race, not counting on how distracting Brittany really can be. Vampire- AU Rated M for brief bad language and sex.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N:** Contains sex between two consenting vampire ladies and thus feeding, as a vampire might, is involved.  
**A/N:** This is part of a series of companion pieces to "The Only Choice" story. It can be read separately as a stand-alone piece though I, of course, recommend reading "The Only Choice" as well. :-)

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Are _you _ready?"

"Ah, feeling cheeky. Good, that's good, Brittany. It's not going to help you, of course. But it's good you have such a positive attitude. It should make your loss easier for you to handle."

"Now who's feeling cheeky?"

Grinning over at you, I wave my hand to the line in the dirt in front of me, indicating the starting point for our race through the woods. Taking the opportunity to pat your ass as you walk ahead of me, I laugh at your look of surprise as I come to stand next to you, "What? You look cute in those britches."

Bumping your hip against mine, you flick a quick glance in my direction before getting your feet settled a little more firmly in the ground, "I'm glad you think so. Because that's all you'll be seeing as I cross the finish line ahead of you."

"Give me a kiss for good luck, then. Since you apparently plan on somehow managing to beat me."

Smiling as you roll your eyes, you lean over and give me a quick peck on my cheek, moving out of the way when I go to reach for you, "Hey! That's not the kind of good luck kiss I was talking about."

"I know. But I don't want you to say you were distracted and that's why I won. You'll get your kiss after the race is over. Besides, I feel like you'll need them to soothe your bruised pride."

Snorting out a laugh, I take my place at your side, bouncing on my toes with excited energy, "Look at you, love. Only turned two weeks ago and you're already ready to take on your sire. I admire your spirit but having vampire speed and having vampire speed and knowing how to use it are two different things."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, it didn't seem to make much difference when I had you on your hands and knees in the stables the other night."

"Brittany!"

Grabbing my hand, you tug me sideways into your body and lean down to give me a soft kiss, smiling as you trail your lips across the blush on my cheek, "I'm just saying."

Wiping my palms on my pants, I take a few deep breaths as I look at you out of the corner of my eye, "I thought you said you didn't want me to claim to be distracted?"

Conceding the point, you smile and nod your head once, resuming your starting position, "You're right, San. I'd like to beat you fair and square."

"We'll see," Letting my eyes turn, the darkness of the woods becomes lighter, the details of the trees and underbrush coming into sharper focus. "Are you clear on the route and the finish line?"

"I don't know how I could miss it," Reaching over, your trail your finger against my bare shoulder, laughing as I take a half step away from you. "Considering your shirt is hanging from the tree at the end of the path."

Looking down at the sleeveless undershirt I'd fashioned, I shrug my shoulders and bend at the waist, getting ready to run, "What? We needed a way to know where the end was and that just seemed convenient."

"You wearing less clothes is always convenient, San. Though in this instance, if I wasn't so sure I'd be winning, I'd claim you removed your shirt to distract me."

Smirking, I look over to find you leering at me, the blue of your eyes swallowed up by the ochre as I wink at you, "Like I'd stoop that low. Now, are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay, first one to grab my shirt wins. Remember what I taught you…always keep looking at least three feet in front of where you're running and make sure you adjust for your jumps so you don't get too excited and jump right into a low hanging branch or something. Oh, and don't get distracted by any of the animals. They may get startled when you run by and…"

"San? I've got it. This is a race, not a lesson, right?"

"Right, you're right. Okay," Meeting your grin, I turn and face forward, focusing on the path in front of me and doing my best to tune out your presence as you stretch your arms above your head. "On the count of three…one, two, three!"

Taking off, I split my attention between where I'm running and your progress, jumping and ducking with ease. Deciding to indulge myself, I slow down just enough to let you pull alongside me, your triumphant whoop as you manage to gain a foot or two bringing a smile to my face. Sidestepping a tree trunk, I ease back a little further and watch you as you race through the woods, your agility and grace making me feel a little breathless as you crouch and then spin around a few of the overgrown bushes. I can easily imagine you dancing at a ball somewhere, your lean frame highlighted by a form-fitting gown, your hair curled and gathered back from your face. I'd wear my finest dress, holding my arm out to escort you as everyone looked on in envy, your beauty shining bright. You'd take my hand in yours, leading me out to the main floor while the orchestra started to play, your face flushed with excitement as we started to move to the music and…

"Fuck!"

Grabbing my chest a second after a branch hits me, I'm left staring up at the night sky, knocked onto my back as I struggle to catch my breath. I'd been so caught up in my dancing fantasy that I'd failed to notice you ducking under the branch until it was too late. Rubbing a palm across my chest, I raise up onto my elbow, looking around as I wonder how long it will take for you to realize I'm no longer behind you. I only have to wait a few seconds until I hear your laughter just off to my side. Craning my head around, I feel myself scowling at the sight of you, doubled over laughing with your hands on your knees.

"Are you going to keep laughing or are you going to help me up?" Even knowing how petulant I sound, I can't help but glare at you as you make your way over to me.

"Don't be mad at me, San," Clucking your tongue, you hold onto my hands and pull me into a standing position. "You should be mad at that branch."

Grimacing a bit as I feel the bruising inside my body start to heal, I take a few deep breaths and try to clear the rattle from chest, leaning back against the tree behind me, "That stupid branch came out of nowhere."

Still laughing a little bit, you stand in front of me and bring your hand to my chest, rubbing lightly as I keep taking deep breaths, "My poor baby. Do you want me to kill the branch for you?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Brittany."

"It is, a little bit," Bringing your hands down, you hold onto my wrists as I start to take my first easy breaths. "You should have seen your face when you realized what hit you."

Going to yank my hands from your grip, my scowl grows the longer you smile at me and finally I give up in a huff, dropping my head back against the tree, "I was distracted."

"Were you now?" I can hear the smile in your voice, even as you keep a straight face, and I look away from the mirth in your eyes, choosing instead to watch the owl twenty yards in the trees above your shoulder. "So tell me, Ms.-I-Refuse-To-Be-Distracted, what caused you to lose focus?"

"You."

As you step closer to me, I keep my gaze averted, my hands going to the bark behind me as you rub both your hands against the top of my chest, "Did I? I'm flattered. How exactly did I manage to distract you? Was it with my superior running?"

At that, I look over at you with an eye roll, smiling as you smirk at me, "Not exactly. Watching you run made me think of you dancing. And I…no, nothing. It's silly."

"San," Coming to stand in between my legs, you bring your hands to the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it so you can run the backs of your fingers across my stomach. "Tell me. Nothing that you want to tell me will ever be too silly for me to hear."

Bringing my hands to your waist, I feel myself blush as I force myself to hold your gaze, whispering out my confession, "I was thinking about how amazing it would be to attend a ball with you where we could both get dressed up and dance together."

At your silence, I shrug my shoulders and squeeze my hands against your waist, "See? Told you it was silly."

Spreading your fingers across my ribs, you step even closer, your smile wide as you look at me, "No, it's not silly. It's beautiful. I think that sounds amazing, San."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. I'd love to see you in a ball gown," Tucking your hips between my legs, you lean back and bring your hands back to the bottom of my shirt. "I know you'd look so beautiful. Everyone there would be so jealous because you'd be there with me and not them."

"That's funny because that's exactly what I thought about you. You'd be the prettiest one there, love."

Smiling, you tug on my shirt, pulling my back away from the tree as you pull the fabric over my head. Raising my arms, I gasp as you keep the shirt bunched up around my wrists, pinning my hands above my head with one hand as you bring the other to brush along the curve of one breast, "Because you took a tree branch to the chest for such a wonderful idea, I think it's only fair that I make you feel better."

Before I can answer you, I feel you stretch my arms up a little higher, snagging the fabric of my shirt on one of the branches above my head. You and I both know that I could rip through my shirt rather easily but as you step away from me and remove your own shirt, I realize I am probably going to need all my strength for whatever you have in mind. Curling my hands into fists, my breath catches as your britches join your shirt on the floor, leaving you standing in front of me completely naked. Widening my stance, I groan a little bit as my pants rub against my center, the first hints of my wetness cause the fabric to glide against me.

You inhale deeply as you scent my arousal and I feel my eyes change at the sound of your teeth clicking down behind your closed mouth. Bending down, you unbutton my pants and pull them down my legs, tossing them behind you before coming to stand in front of me once again. The woods are dark, the moonlight barely penetrating the canopy of trees above us, and yet I can see you perfectly. Drawn to the line of muscles in your thighs as you step towards me, I barely have a moment to take a breath before your mouth is slanted over mine, your fingers trailing a light path over my ribs once again. As your tongue slides over mine, you press your body closer causing me to grunt into the kiss as the rough bark scratches against my back. Trapping my bottom lip between your teeth, you tug back slowly before releasing it, your hands cupping both of my breasts. Running your thumbs over my rapidly hardening nipples, you lean down and press soft kisses across the tops of my breasts, placing a kiss against the pendant sitting in the middle of my chest as you pull away to look at me, "Is this where it hurts?"

Nodding my head, I inhale deeply as you lean down and purse your lips around my nipple, kissing one and then other before drawing it into your mouth, your soft sucking causing an answering clench between my legs. Sliding your hands to my waist, you press your thigh between my legs, keeping yourself just out of reach as I strain against the fabric holding my wrists above my head, "Brittany, come on…"

"Shhhhh, let me take care of you," Your voice is muffled as you keep your lips pressed against the side of my breast, arching up to slide your tongue across my collarbone. Opening your mouth wide, you press your thigh against me at the same moment you sink your teeth into the side of my neck, my hips snapping forward at the jolt of pleasure the pain of your teeth bring. I can feel my arousal spread against your thigh as I rock into the pressure, the wetness of your mouth against my neck as you feed causing my stomach tighten. Your hands grip my waist harder, guiding my movements as you pull away with a moan, cleaning the side of my neck as the two puncture marks slowly close. Licking your lips, you bring your mouth to my ear, pressing harder with your thigh as you moan at the rush of wetness that greets your movement, "I love how I can taste the pleasure in your blood, San. But I want to taste more of you."

Dropping slowly to your knees, my head follows you until my chin is tucked tight against my chest, my feet bracing wider as your hands move to the inside of my thighs. Holding me immobile, you run your tongue against the wetness along my inner thighs, looking up at the sound of the shirt above my head ripping slightly. Smirking, you keep your eyes trained on my face as you slide your tongue between my legs, curling towards the top to catch my clit against the tip of your tongue. The urge to bury my hands in your hair is proving to be too strong and I arch my back as I pull even harder against my shirt, groaning out when you pull away from me to press a sloppy kiss below my belly button, "Uh uh, San. If you rip that shirt, you won't have anything to wear when we head back into town."

Gritting my teeth as your resume licking at my wetness, I try to relax my back against the tree, rolling my hips against the pleasure your mouth is giving me, "I have another shirt that…that I can wear home."

Pulling away again, you smirk up at me, one hand leaving my thigh as you slowly slide your fingers inside me, "You mean your shirt at the finish line?"

"Mmhmm."

"What makes you think you're going to be able to run once I'm done with you?" Your fingers start to move a little harder and faster as you lay your tongue flat on my clit and let my hips rock against that pressure.

Throwing my head back, I slide my eyes closed, my senses overwhelmed with the orgasm you're steadily building between my legs and the feeling of being naked and exposed in the woods. Being unable to touch you is driving me crazy and I feel a small amount of frustration as my hands curl against the fabric between them. Needing just a little bit more, I look down at you, my lower belly clenching hard as you finally suck my clit into your warm mouth, my orgasm rolling hard through my body a few seconds later as you moan at the rhythmic clenching pulling at your fingers. Keeping your fingers moving slowly inside me, you stand and reach your other hand up to pull my hands down from the branch, tossing the shirt to the side as you cup my face and pull me into a kiss. Your fingers start to move a little faster as your kisses get a little rougher and I feel my body trembling as you work me towards another orgasm. With my hands finally free, I fist a handful of your hair and pull you away from my mouth, my hips helplessly rolling against your hand, "Again. Feed from me again."

Cupping the back of your head, I reach down and hold your hand against me, grinding against your palm as your teeth sink into my shoulder. Hearing you feed is what sends me over the edge, my legs trembling as my second orgasm curls my body towards you, your thigh replacing your fingers as you wrap one arm around my waist. Pressing a final kiss to my shoulder, you brace your other arm over our heads, nuzzling the side of my jaw as I get my breathing under control.

Finally exhaling a normal breath, I become aware of the subtle movement of your hips as you press your center against my thigh, your own breathing slightly labored as you start to press kisses against my throat. I can tell that your body is already on edge, my own orgasm always seeming to bring yours that much closer, a perk of the connection between us. Sliding my hands across your back, I curve them over your ass, pulling you hard against my thigh as I keep you pressed tight against me. I feel your breasts move against mine as your breathing starts to deepen and I turn my head, claiming your mouth in a kiss, groaning at the faint taste of blood still on your tongue. Palming the flesh between my fingers, I silently encourage you to spread your legs wider, both of us pulling away from the kiss as your hands grip the back of my neck. Your eyes are beautiful and golden and your brow furrows as I start to rock my own hips against you, my voice husky as I speak to you between kisses, "Tell me what you want, Brittany. What do you want me to do to you?"

Moaning, you rock your hips faster, my teeth aching as you turn your head away from me, "Taste me."

I hear the bark behind my head crumbling in your fingers as you hold onto the tree, your center soft and wet as you grind against my thigh, your body jerking hard into me as I bite into the side of your throat. Savoring the feel of your blood in my mouth, I groan as I taste your pleasure spike, one of your hands dropping to my waist as your legs tighten around my thigh. Hearing you grit your teeth, I feel the moment your orgasm hits, a flood of wetness against my thigh as your blood pumps faster into my mouth. Wrapping my arms around your waist, I hold you close as you keep trembling with aftershocks, pulling away and licking your throat clean as you turn your head for a kiss. Eventually the movement of your hips slows and then stops, your hands coming to rest weakly against my shoulders as I rest my head back against the tree to look at you, "So, are you ready?"

With a smile, I watch as your eyes slowly return to blue, your teeth clicking back into place as you look around and then back at me, "Ready for what, San?"

Pushing my shoulders against the tree, I use my momentum to get us upright again, pressing a kiss to each of your hands before bending down to scoop up our clothes. Handing you your britches and shirt, I step into my own pants and do my best to put on my torn and dirty shirt, "To finish the race."

"You can't be serious. I don't think I can feel my legs right now."

Giggling, I move closer to you and help you get dressed, hugging you from behind as I turn us towards the finish line once more. Pressing my lips against your ear, I allow myself the luxury of cupping your breasts through your shirt, grinning as your weight sags into me, "Oh, I'm very serious. When training, or in this case when racing, you can't allow yourself to be distracted for too long."

"San…"

Kissing behind your ear, I let my fingertips brush against your nipples straining against the fabric of your shirt, "We need to finish so we can get back to our room." Cupping you firmly between your legs, I bump my hips against your ass, biting down gently on your earlobe as I breathe out my next words, "Besides, I'm not nearly done with you."

A split second later, I feel the breeze brush against my body from where you had taken off running. Laughing, I can only shake my head as I take a deep breath, high fiving the meddling tree branch as I start sprinting after you.


End file.
